


Lammio ja tuntemattomat riiviöt

by hanhanhan156



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe, kiitos tumblr, lammiolla menee hermot taas, niin tyhmä idea taas, päiväkoti
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanhan156/pseuds/hanhanhan156
Summary: ”Urho tietää varsin hyvin, että nimeni on Henrik Lammio, eikä mikään Henkka. Täällä puhutellaan aikuisia nätisti.””No selvä se sit o, Henkka Lammio.”Lastentarhanopettaja Henrik Lammio kyseenalaistaa koko alanvalintansa ja stressi painaa päälle jatkuvasti. Onneksi hänen kollegansa Vilho Koskela on sentään auttamassa arjen aherruksessa.





	Lammio ja tuntemattomat riiviöt

**Author's Note:**

> Näin käy, kun pöljät ideat eskaloituvat.   
> Eräänä kauniina päivänä löysin Tumblr:in kätköistä postauksen, jossa ideoitiin, millaista olisi kun Tuntemattoman sotilaan hahmot asetettaisiin päiväkotiin. Minähän otin tästä kopin ja kirjoitin kaikkien aikojen ensimmäisen kokonaisen ficcini. Jostain sitä pitää aloittaa.  
> Tästä piti tulla täysin vitsi, mutta näyttäisi siltä, että jatkoakin seuraa.

Herätyskellon kipakka pirinä oli jälleen keskeyttänyt yhden herkän unen liian äkkiä. Henrik vilkaisi kelloa: se oli 5:30. Hän huokaisi orastavan päänsäryn vihloessa ilkeästi takaraivossa. Ei auttanut muuta kuin nousta reippaasti ylös aamukahvia keittämään, sillä tänään työvuoro päiväkodilla alkaisi tasan kello 7. Oli perjantai ja paikalla oli sentään ”vähemmän” lapsia, ainakin paperilla. Sen vuoksi oli päiväkotiapulainen Antti Mäkilä heivattu pois kuten muutenkin joka perjantai. He olisivat toisen lastentarhanopettajan Koskelan Vilhon kanssa jälleen kahden lukuun ottamatta työkokeilija Railia, joka oli tällä viikolla aloittanut. Eipä hänestä tosin paljoa ollut käytännön hyötyä, sillä häntä ei virallisesti olisi saanut edes laskea henkilöstöön. Lisäksi tyttöparka oli todennäköisesti pelästynyt Henrikin tiukkaa kädenpuristusta jo heti ensi hetkestä lähtien. Ei varmaan auttanut sekään, että Henrik oli yleensä se, joka huusi lapsille pää punaisena. Minkä hän sille mahtoi, sillä päivät olivat kovin stressaavia ja kiireisiä. Raili sen sijaan tuntui pitävän Vilhosta, joka harmillisesti näytti olevan kaikkien suosikki, niin lasten kuin aikuistenkin. Syvään huokaisten Henrik laittoi aamukahvin tippumaan ja valmistautui töihin. Mitäköhän tästäkin päivästä taas tulee, hän tuumi itsekseen.

”N-Y-T SITTEN IHAN OIKEASTI. Eikö kukaan Jorman lisäksi muka tiedä, mikä päivä tänään on englanniksi? Tämä ollaan käyty MONTA KERTAA läpi!!”

Henrik yritti takoa oppia päähän tälle hullulle laumalle aamupiirissä, tuloksetta. Hän oli tehnyt aamupäivälle tarkat suunnitelmat englannin kielikylvystä, joka tuntui menevän tosin päin reisiä, kuten hänen suunnitelmilleen yleensä tuppasi käymään. Hankaluuksia lisäsi se, että henkilökunnan vähyyden vuoksi kaksi ryhmää nimeltä ”Koiranpennut” ja ”Ahvenat” oli yhdistetty isoksi porukaksi, jolle Henrik yritti epätoivoisesti järjestää laadukasta pedagogista toimintaa. Lapsia oli yhteensä 15 ja meteli oli korvia huumaavaa. Kariluodon Jorma ja hänen ihastuksensa Sirkka olivat ainoat, jotka jaksoivat kuunnella muiden hyppiessä kirjaimellisesti seinille. Työkokeilija Raili oli toki näennäisesti auttamassa ryhmän mukana, mutta hän tuntui jäätyneen seuratessaan kaaosta.

”No en mää nyt sellast voi muistaa Henkka”, täräytti Urho, joka oli omaksunut Henrikiä niin kovasti raivostuttavan turun murteen alkeet vanhemmiltaan.

”Urho tietää varsin hyvin, että nimeni on Henrik Lammio, eikä mikään Henkka. Täällä puhutellaan aikuisia nätisti.”

”No selvä se sit o, Henkka Lammio.”

Koko ryhmä räjähti nauramaan. Normaalisti Koskelan Ahvenat-ryhmään kuuluva 5-vuotias Urho olikin melkoinen naurattaja, ja sai vedettyä usein porukan typeryyksiin mukaansa. Henrik ei voinut sietää tätä säksättävää, näsäviisasta poikaa, mutta Vilho oli onnistunut kesyttämään tämänkin villiviikarin omalle puolelleen. Uskomatonta. 

Orastava migreenikohtaus alkoikin olla jo todellisuutta. Kello tuntui käyvän yhä hitaammin, mutta Vilhoa ei vieläkään näkynyt. Tämä oli aivan toivoton porukka. Pieni Risto-poika istui yksin nurkassa peloissaan laulaen jotain omakeksimäänsä laulua, vaikka Henrik oli useampia kertoja käskenyt tämän tulemaan piiriin muiden kanssa ja olemaan hiljaa. Hänellä oli outo viha-rakkaussuhde jurottavaan Toivoon, joka katseli sekä nurkassa kököttävää Ristoa että opettaja Henrikiä todella tuimin silmin, odottaen sopivaa hetkeä latoa töykeyksiään. Luojan kiitos sentään Rokan Antero oli lähtenyt viettämään pidennettyä viikonloppua vanhempiensa ja ystävänsä (tai pakkomielteiseltä ihastukselta se pikemminkin Henrikin silmiin näytti) Suden Tassun kanssa Karjalan vuokramökille.

”Noh Jorma, kerropas näille muille sankareille nyt sitten se päivä, niin päästään joskus eteenpäinkin.”

”Arvoisa herra opettaja, tänään on perjantai, in English it’s Friday.”

”Aivan oikein, kiitos. Ja nyt menkää leikkimään.” Hänen oli pakko päästä tauolle mitä pikimmiten.

Vilho oli joutunut Mäkilän lomautuksen takia keittiö- ja siivoushommiin ja oli luvannut tulevansa auttamaan Henrikiä mahdollisimman pian. Hän oli myös soittanut päiväkodin johtaja Karjulalle, josko olisi ollut mahdollista saada sijaista edes osaksi päivää.

”No Koskela tässä terve. Aika hankala tilanne meillä Henkan kanssa täällä. Ei olisi mitään apuvoimia mahdollista saada vaikka edes muutamaksi tunniksi? Eikös siellä sijaislistalla niitä opiskelijoita ollut, joita voisi palkata?”

”Vilho tietää varlsin hyvin, että tämän paikan pomo olen minä ja laskelmien mukaan teidän pitäisi kyllä siellä pärljätä tämä päivä. Emme me ole mikään rlekrytointitoimisto. Nyt tarlvitaan vain rlautaisia otteita. TOIMIKAA!”

”Selvä se sitten on. Hyvää päivänjatkoa vaan sinnekin.” Luuri lyötiin kiinni aggressiivisesti toisessa päässä.

Hemmetti. Ylimieliselle johtajalle oli aivan turha takoa järkeä päähän. Vilho koitti selvitä parhaansa mukaan, mutta hän tiesi kollegansa olevan niin lopussa sekopäisen ryhmän kanssa, että harmitti tämän puolesta. Hän teki vauhdilla pakolliset keittiöhommat valmiiksi ja päätti jättää siivouksen välistä. Raili hoitakoon sen päikkäreillä.

Vilho pääsi vihdoin livahtamaan keittiöstä auttamaan Henrikiä rämäpäiden kanssa. Luokkahuoneeseen hiippaillessaan, siellä oli taas tuttu näky. Henrik puolikuolleen näköisenä työpöytänsä ääressä, lasten riehuessa ja riidellessä ympärillä.

”Mikäs häppeninki se täällä on? Pojat, pois toistenne kimpusta.” Hän osoitti sanansa Jannelle ja Toivolle, jotka koittivat jälleen häiriköidä Ristoa luoja ties millä tavalla.

”Vilho, sä tulit takas!” Häntä kohti juoksi pieni nappisilmäinen poika halaamaan rakasta opettajaansa. Samassa seurasi lauma muitakin Ahvenoita.

”Niimpä niin, kiva nähdä sinuakin Urho, mutta olen vähän pettynyt, ettette ole taaskaan totelleen Henrikiä.”

”No kun ei me tykätä siitä niin paljon kuin susta.”

”Ei tuommoisia juttuja saa sanoa aikuisista. Tästä ollaan kyllä puhuttu ennenkin ja tiedät, miten käyttäydytään. Olet kuitenkin iso ja fiksu poika jo.”

”Joo, anteeks. Mut mää oon niin ilonen kun näin sut taas!” Urho halasi Vilhoa vielä kovemmin.

Vilho ehdotti Henrikille, että hän itse ottaisi rämäpäisimmät pojat ja lähtisi heidän kanssaan pihalle ja Henrik saisi ottaa rauhalliset lapset pöytähommiin. Se sopi mainiosti ja antoi Henrikille tilaa hengähtää hetkeksi epäonnistuneen aamutuokion jälkeen.

Vilho onnistui pukemaan oman rymyporukkansa ja lähti Railin kanssa leikkipuistoon hetkeksi. Ihana rauha tuli sisälle. Henrik kierteli katsomassa lasten puuhia. Aarne leikkeli pahvista jotain teknistä vekotinta ja naureskeli itsekseen. Hän oli rauhoittunut huomattavasti, kun hänen kikatteleva kaverinsa Johannes oli lähetetty pihalle. Jorma piirteli ja leikkeli taitavasti sydämiä Sirkan seuraillessa ihastuneena vieressä. Risto piirteli sotkuisia mustia tikku-ukkoja vahaliiduilla, eikä uskaltanut edes vilkaista Henrikiin tämän tullessa vierelle katselemaan. Pitäisiköhän tästä pojasta olla huolissaan, kun tuollaisia piirtelee? Pitäisi ottaa myöhemmin vanhempien kanssa puheeksi. 

Pikku hiljaa väsynyt päiväkodin opettaja siirtyi takaisin pehmeän työtuolinsa äärelle. Jospa nyt ehtisi rauhoittumaan edes hetkeksi. Hän vaipui omiin ajatuksiinsa, kyseenalaistaen koko ammatinvalintansa. Kaksi vaihtoehtoa hänellä oli ollut: joko armeijaan tai sitten päiväkotiin. Jostain kumman syystä hän oli valinnut jälkimmäisen. Häntä oli naurettu ja kyseenalaistettu valintaansa tehdessään: tuollaisiin naisten hommiin sitten meinasit! Hän itse oli naiivisti ajatellut omalla hyvällä esimerkillään kasvattavansa lapsia ja ansaitsevansa kiitoksia. Totuus oli kuitenkin osoittautunut hieman erilaiseksi. Hitto, ehkä sittenkin pitäisi ottaa lopputili, alkaa opiskelemaan koirahierojaksi ja perustaa oma yritys. Hän myhäili ajatukselle, mutta säpsähti, kun joku tuli tökkimään hänen selkäänsä.

”Ope, tää on sulle” Pieni tummahiuksinen poika ojensi hänelle siististi taitellun paperin pomppiessaan takaisin omalle paikalleen.

Henrik avasi paperin ihmeissään. Siinä oli sydän ja tikku-ukkoja. Niiden vieressä luki hieman kömpelösti, mutta siististi: ”paras ope t:jorma ja sirkka”. Hän taitteli paperin taskuunsa liikuttuneena. Ehkä tästä päivästä vielä selvittäisiin.

Puolen tunnin kuluttua saapuivat Vilho ja Raili porukkansa kanssa sisälle ja alkoi armoton älämölö. Vaatteita ja hanskoja lensi ja kaikkien ollessa nälkäisiä, ei riisumisesta tahtonut tulla mitään. Janne meinasi innoissaan riisua itsensä alushousuisilleen tyttöjen kikattaessa vieressä, mutta Henrik sai onneksi estettyä tämän ennen kuin vahinko tapahtui. Tämä passittikin yli-innokkaan 5-vuotiaan tyttöjen naurattajan äkkiä käsipesulle.

Ruokailuun selvittiin lopulta ehjin nahoin ilman viuhahduksia tai tappeluja. Ruokana oli makaronilaatikkoa, salaattia ja ketsuppia. Johannes olisi mielellään syönyt pelkkää ketsuppia ja Aarne tietysti seurasi esimerkkiä perässä. Vilho kuitenkin sai heidät houkuteltua maistamaan edes hieman laatikkoa ja salaattia.

”Mä en syö. Ihan huonoa. Yäk.” Yrjö oli taas aloittanut perinteisin valitusvirtensä ruuan laatua kohtaan.

”Ruuassa ei ole mitään vikaa. Syö nyt.”

Henrikin hermot alkoivat kiristyä. Tämä valitusvirsi alkoi olla epätoivoista. Mitä Lahtisten yhteiskuntakriittisessä perheessä oikein syötiin, jos makaronilaatikkokaan ei kelvannut?

”EN SYÖ. RUOKA ON IHAN KÖKKÖÄ JA OUDON VÄRISTÄ. TYHMÄ HENKKA!!!” Yrjö alkoi huutaa ja muutkin lapset alkoivat tulla levottomiksi.

”Nyt kuule poika, tästä tulee seurauksia jos et tottele!!…”

Onneksi Vilho ehti sananharkkaan väliin, haisteltuaan tilanteen eskaloituvan pian käsistä.

”Yrjö, pari haarukallista ja sitten menet vessaan ja riisut vaatteesi päikkäreitä varten. Ei sinne nälkäisenä ole mukava mennä. Ja Henrikiltä pyydät anteeksi ennen kuin pääset pois. Onko tämä selvä?” Hän tapitti poikaa intensiivisesti, jolloin itsepäisen Yrjönkin oli pakko myöntyä.

”No anteeks sitten vaan.” Juro poika ei halunnut katsoa loukkaamaansa opettajaa edes silmiin.

Yrjö nurisi vielä jotakin, mutta kiltisti lappoi ruokaa suuhunsa tyytymättömyydestään huolimatta. Henrik jaksoi taas hämmästellä Vilhon luontevaa otetta hankaliin tilanteisiin. Siihen hän ei itse pystynyt, vaan yritti kovalla kurinpidolla kompensoida tilannetta, usein tuloksetta. Vilho tuntui olevan luonnonlahjakkuus lasten kanssa.

Ruokailu saatiin vihdoin ja viimein päätökseen ja väsyneet lapset alkoivat riisuutumaan ja käymään vessassa. Henrik katseli lasittunein silmin lasten puuhia ja haukotteli itsekin. Väsytti taas. Samassa Vilho tuli hänen takaansa ja laski käden tämän olalle.

”Mene sinä suunnittelutunnille, niin minä hoidan nämä päikkärit. Saat vähän rauhoittua. Ei tämä kaaos sinun vikasi ole. Ja pahoittelut, etten ehtinyt olemaan aamulla apunasi. Nää perjantait on vähän haastavia, kun ei Karjulakaan kauheasti tule vastaan missään.”

”Olet oikeassa ja eipä sille mitään voi. Kaikki ovat kuitenkin vielä ehjin nahoin.”

”Koita olla sinäkin. Ei tämän työn tarvitse kaikki henki ja elämä olla. Nähdään päikkäreiden jälkeen ja laita jotain viestiä, jos tulee hässäkkää. Railille annoin tehtäväksi siivota.”

”Hyvä, kiitos.”

Henrik hymyili kiitollisena Vilholle. Ilman tuota miestä ei tätä työtä kyllä jaksaisi. Hän siirtyi toimistoonsa, jossa vallitsi ihana hiljaisuus. Jospa ensi viikoksi ottaisikin hermolomaa ja alkaisi miettiä tosissaan sitä koirahierontakurssia…


End file.
